Happy Easter Probie
by PaperHat
Summary: It's Easter. Time for the Easter Bunny NCIS style. Tony and Abby are mean to Tim. Gibbs aint happy. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

_A/N - Sasha1600 suggested that Tim get's roped into some of Abby and Tony's antics after my last story 'Paper Planes'. This obviously gave my Muse the appropriate head-slap she needed. Hope you like this one. If Easter is your thing, have a good one. If it aint, just enjoy the fact that Spring Break is almost here ;0)_

* * *

Tony coughed as he blew a final puff of air into the latex glove and smiled at Abby as she sat on his desk doing the same thing.

"Ok, now take some tape and secure the three fingers down so that only two stand up."

"Gotcha!"

"Now for the really icky part. Take the marker pen and gently draw in the facial features, like this and remember he has to have big whiskers."

"Aw Abbs, they're so cute!" Tony grinned as he held up his glove bunny.

Abby squealed in delight, "Our own NCIS Easter Bunny Rabbits! Happy Easter Tony!"

Tim McGee huffed in defiance at the childish antics of his co-workers.

"Trust me, there will be tears before bedtime, you know what happened the last time you two got...creative"

Tony winked suspiciously at Abby, and hopped like a bunny all the way over to McGee's desk,

"Gibbs told us to do this McGeek, you see there's a crowd of underprivileged kids attending a party in the large conference room this morning. It's an Easter celebration part of the….uh…..Marines Toys for Tots thing……and they ran out of balloons. Gibbs asked us to improvise, you know in a kind of adapt like a Marine thing and that is exactly what we did...bunny hater!"

Tim frowned, "really?"

Abby nodded convincingly, "Yeah Tim, we're doing this on the bossman's orders. You going to help?"

Tim smiled sweetly, "Of course I'll help, Abby, if Gibbs says its ok I'll only be too happy to."

Tony rubbed his hands together, "Ok, let's get a little production line going here. I'll blow the gloves up, Abby you can tape them and Probie can draw the faces on them...and remember the whiskers McGee!"

Tony coughed nervously as he tried to keep himself from laughing and destroying the whole thing.

"And...uh...you can put all the finished bunny gloves on Gibbs desk when you've finished them McGee, so that he can see how 'adaptable' we can be."

Tim smiled and got to work and within half an hour there were forty five latex bunny gloves sitting precariously on Gibbs desk.

Sensing that it wouldn't be too long before Gibbs returned Abby had nervously made her excuses and speedily returned to the lab leaving Tony to sit working away at his desk.

McGee sat and beamed, "Kinda makes you feel good when you do something nice for someone doesn't it Tony, gives you a nice warm fuzzy feeling, don't you think?"

Tony grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

Special Agent Gibbs entered the bullpen with a coffee in his hand and stopped abruptly at the sight on his desk. Tony had quickly sneaked out around the stair well and made for the lab leaving McGee to face the music.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Tim smiled wide, "Happy Easter boss, it's great isn't, Tony and I were just talking about the warm feeling you get when you do something like this, especially for those poor little kids."

Recognising that Gibbs wasn't exactly showing signs of pleasure in his face Tim paled and whipped his head around to Tony's desk. He swallowed hard as he registered the vacant desk and then snapped his head back to the front into the face of one very angry boss,

"What...the hell...is going on?"

"Uh...it's for the p..party...boss...in the garage...for the kids….M..Marine Toys for T..tots?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and McGee suddenly realised he had been duped.

"Oh God, there is no party is there...uh...boss...Tony and Abby...Oh God!!"

Gibbs straightened up and made for the elevator.

"With me!" he barked and immediately Tim sprang up and followed him.

In the lab, Abby and Tony were scrunched up with laughter,

"Aw man, you should have seen McGeek's face!" Tony chuckled,

"Haaa...don't forget his 'warm feelings' Tony" Abby teased as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Warm feelings is exactly what the two of you are going to experience shortly"

Tony and Abby gulped as Gibbs strode in to the lab followed by a very pale Tim McGee who joined the rouges line up.

Gibbs paced the floor and huffed.

"Why the hell do I feel more like a kindergarten teacher than a Federal Agent with you people sometimes?"

Tony's mouth went into nervous overdrive.

"Maybe it's the jacket? I had this weird German guy who taught me in third grade. He used to wear clothes just like that, in fact you can spot teachers, they all look and smell the same. Like chalk dust and mouldy books."

"You know Tony, at MIT some of my teachers actually looked like they slept in chalk dust."

"Did you guys know that chalk dust can be harmful if the spores get in..."

"HEY!" Gibbs barked.

Tony gulped, "Sorry boss, that wasn't a question was it."

Gibbs glared and then groaned and then momentarily closed his eyes. He took a deep breath,

"How did all this start? What is with the glove bunnies?"

Abby began to explain, "It's Easter Sunday this weekend Gibbs, we were just making Easter bunnies that's all."

"I love Easter, reminds me of Spring Break and...OW!"

Reeling from the headslap, Tony recognised the 'shut the hell up and don't say another word' stare and did exactly that.

"The Easter Bunny huh?" Gibbs smiled and continued to pace back and forward,

"Well, if you like bunnies so much perhaps you should be more like them, hopping all around"

Tony sniggered and McGee frowned. Abby bit her bottom lip, not entirely sure of what was going to happen next.

"We used to hop all the time in boot camp. We called them side straddle hops"

Gibbs stood with his arms folded in front of the trio and then yelled in a loud voice,

"Feet together! Arms at your sides! Now start with the jumping jacks…..GO!"

Abby, Tony and Tim were startled into action and began jumping up and down.

After thirty, they began to huff and get breathless.

"Can we s..stop now…..urghh….Gibbs?" Abby gasped.

A single smirk was her only reply.

Five minutes later Gibbs ordered them to stop, and he eyeballed Tim,

"You still got that warm feeling McGee?"

"Uh…only in my…..uh….. legs and my lungs boss" he spluttered

Gibbs nodded and then went toe to toe with Tony.

"On my desk on Monday morning at 0800 hours I want a four page hand written report from each of you on the history of the Easter Bunny. If that report is not up to standard I will boot your ass down a rabbit hole so fast you will still be picking dirt out of your mouths at Christmas. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony groaned as his breathing returned to normal, "Boss, I got plans this weekend, my Frat buddies are coming for a Spring Break reunion!"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "Did you say something there DiNozzo?"

Tony paled and he felt in real danger of becoming the human equivalent of rabbit stew.

"Uh….just that you….uh…made yourself crystal clear…boss"

Gibbs nodded and turned on his heel and left the lab.

"OW!" Tim yelped as Tony smacked him upside the head,

"What was that for?" he whined.

"That was for turning us in Probie….you….bunny hating….rat!"

Abby came to his defence and rested her head on McGee's shoulder, "Stop it Tony, you know it's impossible to lie to Gibbs, poor Timmy only got the brunt of it"

Tony pouted big style, "I swear if Pontius Pilate were alive today, he'd be a God-damned Marine"

_Monday Morning_

Two Field Agents and a Forensic Scientist stood front and centre at 0800 hours and handed in their reports. Gibbs silently took his time and scanned each of the reports in turn before handing them back to each of them with the firm order to rip them up and throw them in the trash.

"I have one more Easter Surprise for the three of you" he then smirked,

"Marines Toys for Tots are holding a charity 10k run at the end of the month. I paid the entry fee for all three of you. From your display on Friday, it's clear that you seriously need to get in shape, especially you McGee"

Three pairs of eyes widened as the ex-Gunnery Sargent grinned wickedly.

"Happy Easter and…..Semper Fi!"

* * *


End file.
